character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Wright (Canon)/Metal875
'Summary' Phoenix Wright is an amazingly talented rookie (now veteran) defense attorney. He has never lost a single case, except for one, where his client truly was guilty. His first day on the job was tough on him, and the second case was even worse, as his employer had been murdered, and her younger sister was convicted of the murder, thus, it was all up to him. What motivated him to become a defense attorney was, oddly enough, his rival prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth. One day during fourth grade, Wright was accused of stealing the lunch money of a classmate, that being Miles Edgeworth. Due to the lack of an alibi, everyone assumed Wright was the culprit; but Edgeworth and another classmate, Larry Butz, came to his defense. Edgeworth asserted that Wright could not be proven guilty without evidence. The three became inseparable friends after that, until the day when Edgeworth was forced to move far away from his friends. 'Statistics' Tier: 9-B | 8-C Name: Phoenix Wright (Naruhodou Ryuuichi) Origin: Ace Attorney Gender: Male Age: 21-35 years Classification: Human, Lawyer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and durability and Aerokinesis. Mind Reading w/ the Magatama Attack Potency: Wall level (Broke through a reinforced door with nothing but an elbow tackle) | Building level (A bomb completely destroyed courtroom no. 4) Speed: Athletic Human (Crossed half a burning bridge in less than 5 seconds) | Athletic Human movement speed, Supersonic+ combat speed (Bullets move at such a speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Survived falling from a burning bridge into a ravaging river and only got a cold, having fresh hot coffee dumped over his head without even flinching, survived being charged by a tiger, being whipped and tazed to uncosciousness, eating a glass necklace that had traces of poison on it, being clubbed over the head with a fire extinguisher, taking a TNT explosion head-on, being hit by a car and flying 30 feet into the air, only stopping when colliding with a telephone pole, and only getting a sprained ankle, etc.) | At least Small Building level+ Stamina: At least Moderate (Has endured a lot of stress and physically-demanding tasks, but not without fatigue) Range: Melee, several meters via aerokinesis | Several dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Maya's Magatama, and loads of evidence Intelligence: Gifted (Capable of turning hopeless murder trials around and solving extremely convoluted mysteries. The only person that could solve the DL-6 Incident, and has uncovered ancient landmarks with the help of Professor Layton in their crossover) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psyche-Locks:' Locks that latch onto the foe's heart. Using evidence and logic will break them, dealing great harm to the foe. *'Different Modes:' Phoenix has three different combat styles, or “modes.” **'Investigation:' Phoenix stays on the defensive and gathers evidence. **'Trial:' Phoenix goes offensive, using the gathered evidence to present & attack his foes. ***'Transition:' Phoenix can swap between the Investigation & Trial modes at any time. **'Turnabout:' By landing an “Objection!” & having three good pieces of evidence, Phoenix will enter Turnabout mode for roughly 20 seconds. After that, he returns to Investigation mode. In Turnabout mode, he can use any evidence thus far & all of his skills. *'Speech Bubbles:' Phoenix shouts these, & he has two. **'HOLD IT!:' Can force foes backwards in Investigation mode. In Trial mode, can also immobilize foes briefly. **'OBJECTION!:' Blasts foes backwards in Trial mode. If used with three good pieces of evidence, it'll convert Phoenix into Turnabout mode. There, its potency is doubled. *'Supers:' Phoenix has two special attacks. **'Order in the Court:' Summons a nightmare judge, who slams hid gavel down onto the foe. Can be used in Trial or Turnabout mode, & if used in the former, will destroy all bad evidence. **'Ace Attorney:' Can only be used in Turnabout mode. Phoenix convicts the foe, presents the evidence for their guilt, and finishes the combo with a “TAKE THAT!” speech bubble. This attack automatically ends Turnabout mode & sends Phoenix back to Investigation mode. Key: Normally | With evidence Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8